Glasgow
Glasgow '(グラスゴー) is an remarkably vicious male twilight who was under direct juridstiction of the illegal twilight terrorist organization known as the advent children. Supposedly a descendent of those who were doped through the usage of celebre, he subsequently holds drastically enhanced potential and physical abilities, while being impaired mentally, and having a severe number of psychological defects and mental disorders. Currently, he works as a singular paramilitary agent, offering his extensive set of lethal skills to the highest bidder. Though his exact rank is unknown, Glasgow is universally acknowledged as being one of the most destructive and dominant twilights of the modern age. Because of this he is both a coveted and despised entity, considered as enormously reliable and valuable as he is lethal and unpredictable, his tendency to orchestrate unadulterated desolation as a one-man army being something which has caused countless individuals from all walks of life to enlist his service, something which has quickly permit him to become one of the wealthiest and most prestigious hired guns known to the public. Originally, Glasgow's eminence as a member of the extremist twilight organization, advent children, allowed him to take action in complete ignorance of the three principles. Since escaping the opressive lifestyle of an advent children agent, Glasgow has chosen to act more accordingly to the three principles which must be adhered to by all twilights. Situated outside of ergastulum, Glasgow's rogue lifestyle is funded by numerous third parties in direct and secret alliance with him, granting him money, medicine, resources, and weapons, allowing his mercenary lifestyle to prosper above and beyond the law. Appearance Facial Features Glasgow is a tall individual of an exceptionally muscular and athletic, yet lean build. His musculature is observed as being extremely well developed and utterly ripped in terms of definition. He has simple black hair, but any and all other features are entirely unknown. Glasgow is seldom ever seen without his signature, daunting and unnerving mask which hides his facial features and true identity from view. Originally a namaless war orphan, Glasgow was named by his supervisor, Morgan Von Cross, due to the massive smile he had. However, with time, the meaning for his name took on something much darker. Now, upon his face is what is perhaps the single most grizzly and severe expression of his namesake -- a Glasgow Grin, which is carved into his face with such grizzly detail that all of the flesh upon either side of his jawline has been ripped out, exposing his teeth and gums at all times. It is this horrific visage which has encouraged him to be nicknamed the infamous Glasgow, albeit this was not originally the source of his namesake. Glasgows entire body serves as testament to the brutality and torture that he has been forced to bare throughout the course of his life. The surface of his skin is a myriad of grim, grizzly scars, foretelling of the countless wounds, broken bones, and other injuries he has sustained throughout his career as an elite child soldier. Bewilderingly, the massive cuts upon each side of his cheeks were not sustained in a fight, nor were they the result of one of the countless torture sessions he was forced to endure, rather, they are self-inflicted wounds. Due to having adopted the abominable habit of cannibalizing the bodies of his victims, both during and after fights, Glasgow cut out the flesh along his gums when he was 12 years old so as to allow him to stuff more flesh ripped from the carcasses of his victims into his mouth, allowing him to fill his stomach much faster than before. Physical Features Fashion Sense Personality General Disposition Glasgow was trained and disciplined brutally, meticulously, and unmercifully from a young age. His earliest memories are those of taking life and bloodshed. As a child soldier, who was exploited for his innate potential as a twilight, neglect, abuse, and absence of a proper upbringing or parental figures in his live have left his already unstable constitution in a state of being severely scarred. Glasgow is an remorseless, heartless, and coldblooded killer, capable of carrying out tasks given to him regardless of how immoral or vile without a second thought, an individual with little to no morality or ethics to speak of at all. He was tortured and abused both mentally and physically throughout the course of his life, experienced which severely warped his persona and destroyed his mind, dulling his senses of mercy, compassion, understanding, and reasoning to the point that he is almost machinelike in his behavior. Glasgow is an incredibly intelligent individual. In spite of the obvious fact his mind is a chaos of insanity and primal savagery the likes of which belong in a cavemans head, he exhibits the ability to focus and control himself perfectly. An intellectual genius in a multitude of fields of science, chemistry, biology, engineering, and psychology, Glasgow is armed with inherent tools required to pick apart and crush is targets from the very beginning, something which is attributed to the nearly flawless success rate of the missions he has been tasked with. Many of these abilities were honed through field experience and sheer talent, though more complicated skill sets, such as chemistry, science, and engineering were taught to him by his supervisor, during his time as a member of the advent children. Relationships Allies 'Morgan Von Cross: Morgan Von Cross was Glasgow's assigned supervisor, after he was placed under forced juridstiction of the extremist twilight organization known as the advent children. She was also the one responsible for giving glasgow his name, due to the fact she greatly enjoyed the rare, yet massive heart-warming smile he could put on at times. Morgan Von Cross was one of the few people that Glasgow trusted, and was widely responsible for raising him, teaching him, and training him, alongside a select few other advent children agents. Witnessing her death before his eyes resulted in a severe blow to his personality and emotions, as he regarded her so highly that he often thought of her as a mother figure more than anything else. Morgans death caused one of the few footholds to sanity Glasgow had to slip right out from underneath him, a pivotal event which marked the beginning of his descent into complete madness. Enemies Background Early Life Glasgow was born outside of Ergastulum, in a country with little to no government structure, one which was plagued by war and struggling dictators. His parents were killed in an artillery bombing raid, and he was saved from death by sheer, miraculous chance. Discovered by a small band of war survivors, Glasgow was raised by them until he was a year old. He exhibited an incredible growth rate, learning to walk and run when he was still toddler, and by age 1 he could already hold a conversation with other children and adults. After learning of the fact that he was a twilight he was forced out of the band of survivors and left for dead. Up until he was 5 years old, Glasgow had to fend for himself, killing, eating and stealing across a country torn by war and constant danger. Because of this, Glasgow learned of his abilities as a twilight at an extremely young age, and constant exposure to the elements and being predated by wild animals trained and conditioned him into a killing machine harder and more effective than most elite human soldiers at the mere age of 5. Paramilitary Career Terrorism Advent Children Synopsis Possessions Weapons Abilities Glasgow exhibits all the established physical characteristics and potentiality of a Twilight. Though his exact rank is unknown, he has demonstrated the efficacy and endowment which is requisite in order to dominate and crush other twilights as high as rank A/0, exhibiting laborlessness and casual ease in the process. Being a child soldier, Glasgow was trained and conditioned savagely, subjected against his will to barbaric and life-threatening training routines every day of his life, thus forcing the true capacity of his twilight body to the surface, a process which has resulted in him becoming a positively devastating combatant. Physical Abilities Enormous Pain Tolerance: 'Glasgow has personally suffered the most intense abuse born out of hatred for twilights. Aside from having experienced extremely painful injuries on day to day basis, Glasgow was tortured brutally and severely by humans who hated twilights. The horrors that he experienced during his torture are best left unsaid, though there is a positive consequence to the pain he was forced to endure. Due to the fact Glasgow was tortured so severely, his mind has been warped to the point that he barely registers any pain at all, regardless of how intense the injury is. Towards the later torture sessions, Glasgow didn't even cry out in pain anymore, even after having his body drugged with pain amplifying chemicals and being burned by a red hot poker. Because of such a pain tolerance, glasgow often fails to even register most injuries that he sustains during combat, in the situation he is struck by an opponent. Combat Skills 'All Range Gunplay: Glasgow is one of the few inheritors of All Range Gunplay, an ingenius and deadly system of military grade combat technique cultivated by the advent children. Within ARG, Glasgow was acknowledged by his teacher as a gifted individual who achieved the status of a the youngest 10th degree black belt in the history of the art forms existence. Taught to him exclusively by his supervisor, Glasgow exhibited an enormous talent in the application and practical usage of All Range Gunplay. What is perhaps the greatest feat he has performed with the skills system is the fact that he was the sole person capable of sparring morgan to a stalemate with All Range Gunplay, who is one of the most gifted practitioners of the art form aside from the creator of the techniques himself. Nemesis Virus The Nemesis Virus (宿敵ウイルス, Nemeshisu Uirusu) is an incredibly dangerous and destructive biological power which certain members of the advent children inherited. Glasgow is a sufferer of the Nemesis Virus, and of the twilights who have inherited it, Glasgow's case is considered one of the single most extreme. Due to the fact that the nemesis virus is essentially a biological weapon born out of the advent childrens desire to condition their soldiers into the ultimate killing machines, Glasgow is granted incredibly superhuman abilities by tapping into the advantages that the nemesis virus grants to him. Particularly, Glasgow is granted enormously enhanced physical abilities as well as new powers which may seemingly border upon the supernatural due to the fact that triggering the nemesis virus also unlocks the hidden potential of the human body which even lead scientists fail to uncover and draw out. Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Twilight Category:Male Category:Characters Category:ThePhantomPain84